Question: If $f(x)=\dfrac{5x+1}{x-1}$, find the value of $f(7)$.
Answer: We can find this answer by plugging 7 into the function: \begin{align*} f(7)& = \dfrac{5(7)+1}{7-1}
\\ & = \dfrac{35+1}{6}
\\ & = \dfrac{36}{6}
\\ & = \boxed{6}
\end{align*}